


弘徽殿卷二、踏雪寻梅

by yumikirina



Series: 弘徽殿 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 真田帝在位八年，发生筱原之乱。幸村太政大臣创“检非违使厅”欲取代京职权势，他同刑部卿亲王联手，由其得意弟子手冢国光担任“検非违使别当”一职。手冢国光广招能人志士，他的前未婚妻越前菜菜子托来信函，声称为弟弟谋一个前程……
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma, Echizen Ryouma & Tezuka Kunimitsu, Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke, Echizen Ryouma/Other(s), Echizen Ryouma/Sanada Genichirou, Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, all越, 不二越, 幸越, 真越, 迹越 - Relationship
Series: 弘徽殿 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659742
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
真田帝在位八年，后宫发生祸乱。  
藤壶女御因妒生恨，谋害弘徽殿中宫，致未出世的皇嗣惨死，筱原一族尽受牵连。  
藤壶女御被贬为末等更衣，终身幽闭皇家涌泉寺偏院。朝中筱原一脉尽数去除，天皇陛下的震怒，足足动荡了一月有余。  
幸而，幸村太政大臣把持朝政，新旧更替之际，未有牵连民生。京中且有苦于筱原一族多年跋扈的贵人们，皆纷纷出力鼎助，力挽朝政之狂澜于朝夕。又有因此大获利益的朝堂势力一朝崛起，使得局势波云诡谲，且看不透了。  
六月，弘徽殿中宫避居京郊御光华寺，真田帝御辇亲送，势如行幸。  
八月，朝中新旧交替已过，局势渐渐稳定，幸村太政大臣着令兵部省设“检非违使厅”，接管京职中的警备事宜，一并刑部省的命案调查诸事。  
此令一出，当即遭到抗议。朝中为此事辩论数日，言辞激烈，然而幸村太政大臣能言善辩，条理分明，占尽了优势。此事无非走个过程，朝中皆知，真田帝对太政大臣的政令，总是非常倚赖。  
追根究底，如今京城早已不再一分为二，只得东西两市，而是呈东西南北四市的格局，气势鼎盛早已超越当年。左右京大夫的职权自然也上升了，既统管京城所有民生，又掌握军备力量，虽然有六卫府守护皇城，但京畿警备的实力也足够令人警惕。  
幸村精市欲另设检非违使厅，削弱京职的实力，无非是借了筱原之乱的名头，他与天皇素来一心，想必也是天皇的意思。朝中新贵多为筱原之乱中的得利者，筱原之乱又以幸村太政大臣为首处理祸事，自然是太政大臣一脉的人员占多，如此计算下来，此事也没有商讨余地了。  
检非违使厅成立，谁为领头人便成了问题。论理，既然是太政大臣的提议，检非违使厅也属于他的势力，只是挂于兵部省名下，兵部卿亲王可不敢说，有实权拿捏这个新的机构。但他对此也有想法，兵部省虽统管天下兵马，岂有皇城无人的道理，既然检非违使厅还算个挂靠的名头，在它真正成势前，应当要让自己人占个位置，以防将来有变。  
于是，兵部卿亲王推荐了自己的得意门生，向太政大臣建言其出任检非违使别当一职。幸村自然知晓这老狐狸打的算盘，他也乐得有人挡在前头，虽然检非违使厅的成立由他一力促成，但他并不想在此时，单独揽下京职与刑部省的怨恨，倘若兵部省为头号既得利益者，谁又会顾及其背后的靠山是否太政大臣呢？就算如此，也需掂量一番，是否能撼动太政大臣与兵部省的联盟。  
一来二去，检非违使厅的别当一职，就由兵部卿亲王的得意门生手冢国光出任了。  
此人的父亲为大纳言，又是兵部卿亲王的得意门生，素来夸口其为人刚正不阿，品行端良，在新贵中风评也属极佳，由他临危受命，出任检非违使厅的长官再合适不过。  
手冢国光受此皇命，于金秋九月开检非违使厅的官邸，从容赴任了。

检非违使厅的官邸，在西市一处宅院。西市旧称长安，此处便又称为长安西宅。提到这四字，百姓们便都知晓，说的是京畿武力的重地。  
手冢国光出任检非违使别当，自然不是两手空空，他奏请天皇，力荐好友大石秀一郎与乾贞治共同治理检非违使厅，于是大石秀一郎出任检非违使佐，而检非违使尉官就由乾贞治担任，另有兵部省派下兵部少丞不二周助，也是不二式部卿亲王的长子，协助检非违使厅。其余的隼人所与卫门府也陆陆续续差人过来，一时门庭若市，甚是吃香。  
手冢国光可堪用人之际，一切交由大石和乾两位同僚负责挑选。  
他倒乐得清闲，独自一人在官邸后院中，执笔描画，看似轻松惬意。  
大石秀一郎入内见到长官如此，不由笑道：“你倒是一个人躲在这里，前头门槛都要被踏烂了。”  
手冢充耳不闻，淡淡道：“如果有人能从海堂手下闯进来，我这检非违使厅就送他胡闹好了。”  
大石摇头：“你还真是自信满满。海堂自然是武艺超群，他在隼人所时便声名在外，但你也不好用一名隼人所的死士，平白羞辱上门来的武官们吧，其中好些是我们开罪不起的贵族子弟。”  
检非违使厅一开，确实有不少习武的贵族子弟们慕名而来，但都让海堂给教训得没了尊严。这位隼人所的高手，并不懂得“手下留情”四字，更不懂得“留人情面”四字。  
手冢严肃地说：“我便是让他们明白，这里不是胡闹的地方。”  
他有意用这种方式，逼走那些喜好附庸风雅，花拳绣腿也配称懂武的纨绔子弟，免得将来难管束，又害了检非违使厅的风评。  
大石知晓他一贯的做法，本也不是真的反对，倒觉得应该用点儿缓和的手段，不要这样上来就开罪人。  
岂知，手冢直言道：“不夸口的说，我们这个地方，就是得罪人才建起来的，不想今后撑不过三年，趁早把能开罪的都开罪得了。”  
大石听了，只得无法。他转移话头，看向手冢的亲绘，稀奇地问：“满院子的梅花树，你怎么画的冬菊？”  
手冢没有回答，只说：“传言，幸村太政大臣最爱梅花。”  
“那是，京中谁人不晓。”  
“这院中的梅花树，也是兵部卿亲王命人栽种的。”  
“哦……”  
大石摸了摸下巴，这种狐假虎威的事情，倒真会令手冢不喜。  
只见长官轻轻叹了口气，将那黑白无色的冬菊撕了下来，随手丢开。他拿起怀纸，将沾手的墨吸尽，冷峻的面容上极少见的忧愁。  
“且行一步，再看一步吧。”他终是道。

桌上，一张素笺静静躺在角落，秀气文雅的落款，熟悉而怀念。  
手冢望着那封素笺，内中短短数语，早已谙熟在心。想起寄信的人，他感到恍如隔世，不免想的多了。  
寄信人姓越前，闺名菜菜子，曾经是手冢指腹为婚的妻子。既说曾经，这段姻缘自然是没有结果的了。手冢大纳言并非嫌贫爱富之流，但自从手冢当上兵部卿亲王的得意门生，境况就大为不同了。  
越前家诚然出了弘徽殿中宫这般人物，但前朝的事上，并不为天皇陛下看重。世人皆知真田帝对弘徽殿中宫爱重逾山，却并没有惠及中宫的母家，不但未曾加封岳父，依然数年派往藩地，就连太君，也是自从孩子进宫后再也不曾见过。这般冷酷无情，又令人心中胆寒。  
因为捉摸不透真田帝对越前家的看法，于是朝中攀交越前家的人可谓寥寥，大家都猜测，有了筱原一族的先例，真田帝如此提防越前家也不稀奇。但如今筱原一族气数已尽，越前家也没有得到匹配的地位，弘徽殿中宫更是离宫避居去了，越前一门，更加无人关照。  
手冢便是因此错过了与越前菜菜子的姻缘，但昔日的情分尚在，两人止乎于礼，倒是不曾断了联系。  
他知道菜菜子后来嫁给了一名小吏，也是夫妻举案齐眉，令人欣羡。  
如今，昔日的未婚妻得知他出任检非违使别当，寄信一封而来，是为了自家弟弟，向他谋个前程。  
信中说道，菜菜子有个弟弟名唤龙马，年底便满十六了，他剑术高强，性格同样要强。希望能有机会加入检非违使厅，让弟弟一展宏图。  
信中还说，虽然是自己的弟弟，但他很倔强，也很骄傲，必不希望攀关系得到职位，只请手冢给一个机会，测试一二，若能使得，便收了。若觉得不合适，也不用感到为难，拒了便是。权当一位姐姐关心弟弟，不希望他离京外出游历，所做的最后努力吧。  
手冢从不知晓越前菜菜子有弟弟，信中写的又很隐晦，不由让他好奇。  
他并非不想要这个孩子，但算一算年纪，即将十六岁的年纪，始终过于年幼了，手冢及一众同僚，足足年长了越前龙马十岁有余，连同隼人所出身的菊丸英二和海堂薰，大多也是这个年纪。  
检非违使厅初建成，树大招风，多少明枪暗箭难以抵挡，这个孩子能否经得起这番风雨，才真正让手冢感到为难。  
但是，他和菜菜子相识数年，这名女子虽然温婉，倒是性格刚烈，从不轻易开口求人，如今为了一个弟弟，居然向昔日的未婚夫开了尊口，个中缘由，又有多少故事。  
手冢一时也不能拒绝。  
他将这份烦恼告诉给大石，寻求好友的意见。  
大石听完，便道：“这很简单，你尽管让人过来。如果他败给了海堂，那你正好有借口退人。如果他能战胜海堂，那以他的武技，在京城办案也吃不了什么亏。最多我们日常多多关照一下。”他说完，又笑了起来，“说不定关键时刻，还要靠这小子救我们的命呢。”  
手冢一思索，觉得此法甚好。于是给菜菜子回信，声明检非违使厅广招贤能，如果越前龙马愿意前来一试，再好不过。  
两日后，菜菜子回信，先谢过手冢的回函，说弟弟得到消息，已经前往报名了。  
手冢放下心来。他又有些担忧，请大石外出看顾，希望海堂手下留情，若能败了对方，千万不要再给小孩子什么压力才好。  
大石应声出去了。  
半日后，大石跌跌撞撞地回来，面色又惊又喜，对手冢说：“那孩子居然赢了海堂！”  
“你信吗，手冢！那个越前龙马……他竟然三招之内将海堂击败了！”  
手冢大为诧异。  
他很清楚海堂薰的实力，能与近卫府出身也加入检非违使厅的桃城武不相伯仲。除了手冢自己和不二周助，在整个检非违使厅里敢说完败海堂的人几乎没有。  
他开始好奇那个名为越前龙马的孩子，年仅十五岁，就有如此高超剑术，此前为何默默无名？  
他转过前院，看见落败的海堂如同失败的斗鸡，浑身上下写满“莫来招惹”，倒是不怕死的菊丸英二，正在旁边叽叽喳喳，活泼好动没个休止。  
在他们对面，一个少年静静伫立，默然观望，他身穿月白色狩衣，明明稚龄，却显得清雅高华，抬眸望过来时，手冢仿佛看见漫天金黄的银杏落叶飘过净洗的蔚蓝色天空。  
那是一双澄净透彻的金色瞳眸。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
室内茶香袅袅，与香茗不尽相符的还有一种味道，淡淡地萦绕鼻间，挥之不去。  
龙马低敛双眸，辨认出这味香以黑方作底，另添少许落叶，以及旁人或许闻不出来，他却万分熟悉的宫廷中才有的东唐秘方——名为夜来香的香料逸品——制作此香的人手法不甚高明，闻起来像是新手所制。  
一只雾蓝色茶碗推至眼底，龙马收回思绪，恭敬地捧起，饮下一口，平淡地抬眸望向眼前人。  
手冢国光，检非违使别当，当朝大纳言之子，兵部卿亲王的得意门生。  
龙马回忆菜菜子表姐所说的话，手冢是个言行谨慎的人，拥有君子的端方和礼法般的正直，他很看重原则，也很讲究分寸。此时早已过了晌午，他明明替换了朝服，却改换了一丝不苟的衣冠，仿佛随时为被召入宫作准备。这样的人，行事总是滴水不漏的。  
手冢也正打量龙马。  
眼前的少年约莫十五六岁，年纪轻轻，却秉性沉稳，倒是难得，无怪他可以习得如此高深的剑术。沉得下心思习武的人，总投手冢所好，不骄不躁便不容易出错，检非违使厅需要这样的人，只是不知是否心思缜密，可担起办案的职责。  
诚然，手冢再高看龙马不会让他单独办案，且不说二人一组是他定下的惯例，唯一例外的只有自恃武艺超群来此助阵的不二周助，单以龙马的年纪，便不可能放他独自外出。  
手冢不平不淡地询问了越前龙马一些近况，对方回答得体，也绝口不提菜菜子的事，果真如她所说，是个骄傲倔强的性子。但——手冢又隐隐觉得不对劲，此子的气质过于清雅高华了，甚至让他几度错觉直面的九五至尊，仿佛生来便已习惯睥睨之色。虽然他小心翼翼地将身段收敛，但是直视手冢的目光，令手冢感到在他面前不是平等，而是低位，这令手冢小小皱起眉头，更觉匪夷所思。  
手冢轻咳一声，道：“既然你对我们检非违使厅的责任了解得如此透彻，又实实在在凭实力赢了海堂，那便留下吧。”  
越前龙马恭恭敬敬地行礼：“谢手冢大人……属下必不负所托。”  
“你既然是菜菜子的弟弟，年纪又比我小了十岁有余，不要叫我大人，以前辈称呼即可。”手冢说道，想了想，他又嘱咐，“检非违使厅里大多数人都是你的前辈，大家皆来自各署，分谁高谁低着实麻烦，你见了面就都以前辈称呼吧，其余人等也是按此惯例。”  
“遵命。”越前龙马淡淡道。  
他既决定了去留，便起身告退。离开时正好与大石秀一郎打了照面，认过身份，喊声“大石前辈”。  
大石但觉此子乖巧，心中喜爱，忍不住嘱咐他：“你出去时小心些，有好些人对你好奇呢。”  
龙马听了，心中虽有疑惑，仍是不以为然。  
待他离开，手冢便对大石道：“你觉得怎样？我看你对他挺满意。”  
大石失笑：“人是你招进来的，我只是代为考核，海堂还深受打击，没吃午饭呢……这不，直接找上了乾，拜托对方研究自己的剑术。这要放在过去，让他在乾面前施展绝招，可比登天还难。”  
手冢淡淡道：“海堂遇此挫折也是幸事，让他知道人外有人，天外有天。”  
“有你和不二坐镇此地，海堂怎么可能自夸。”大石连连摇头，“你这不过是随口托词罢了，败了心服口服是一回事，输给比自己小十岁有余的少年，怎么看也是耻辱吧。”  
手冢正要开口，忽然心下转念，明白大石的弦外之音，当即冷凝面容道：“看来，不信邪的人还挺多。”  
大石面露赞许：“果然，什么也瞒不过你。”  
手冢摊开一份公文，神色严肃地道：“年轻气盛的时候，随意些无妨，但要是过火了……”  
“怎样？”  
“绕城罚跑三周。”  
大石咋舌，不愧是手冢！这东南西北四市合城绕三周跑下来，太阳可落西了！只盼桃城那些人能长点心眼，等手冢处理完这些公文，出这院子时，他们早就鸣金收兵了。

龙马打量眼前这个发型古怪的青年，他拦住自己的去路，一副跃跃欲试的模样，张口便是：“听说你打败了海堂？”  
——是来寻仇的吗？  
龙马思忖，那名叫海堂的武官，不是按照手冢前辈的嘱托，专门考核自己的？怎么失败了，居然有人找上门替他报仇？有意思，来一个是一个，来两个是一双。  
龙马淡淡的目光流转，从桃城身上落到他身后的两人，一位青年面色灵动，留有一头罕见的红发，应该是出身隼人所，传闻那里奇人异士最多。一位青年笑容温和，抱臂而立，龙马认出他身着水干，外披的松绿鹤纹羽织十分名贵，属于贡品级别。能穿上这样羽织的除了皇室就只有与天皇同一血脉却被降为臣籍的不二亲王家了。  
眼前三人正是检非违使厅中排得上名的高手。  
挡路的竖发青年名叫桃城武，出身近卫府，也是数一数二的名将，实力与那海堂薰不分伯仲，为人不拘小节，大大咧咧，却有一颗赤子之心。红发青年出身隼人所，名唤菊丸英二，心思缜密，武技灵巧，原是暗杀流的顶尖死士。最后一名微笑的栗发青年，如龙马猜想，正是朝中不二亲王的嫡长子不二周助，据说他的武技仅次于手冢国光，是检非违使厅排名第二的高手。  
龙马微微挑眉，问道：“你们是一个个来，还是一起来？”  
“什……喂，你小子太狂妄了吧！”桃城武惊愕过后，随即大声嚷嚷。  
“哈哈，我们是来看戏的，只有阿桃要和你打，小不点~”红发青年菊丸英二赶紧挥挥手撇清关系。  
不二周助笑容不改，只抱臂而立，并不予否认。  
龙马叹气，他从容地迈开脚步，经过桃城武身边时，快速地抽刀回鞘，如同一阵突然吹过的风，轻薄地仿佛只是呵出一口气。  
桃城武——这位向来以海堂为宿敌的高手，微微怔过一瞬，随即不满地说：“你这新人，怎地这般无礼，竟然怠慢前辈。”  
“阿桃……”不远处站立的不二周助缓缓睁开眼睛，露出如湛蓝晴空般的眸色，波澜不惊地说，“你已经输了。”  
原本轻松惬意的菊丸英二也早已惊讶地张大了嘴。  
“诶？”桃城武一愣，随着栗发青年话语落下，他的衣袖竟被割去一块，飘落在地。  
“多谢指教。”龙马背对着桃城武，淡淡撂下一语，径自远去了。  
“这……喂！你这小子！”桃城武还要争辩些话，却让菊丸英二打断。  
“阿桃，太难看了。既然已经落败，就不要纠缠不休。”  
“英二说的是，以你的武技，断然不是越前君的对手呢。”  
不二周助远望离开的少年，若有所思，半真半假地调侃：“真是万幸，若我方才出手，也落此下场，恐怕要让大家见笑了。”  
菊丸英二吐了吐舌头，附和道：“幸哉幸哉，这等耻辱，留给阿桃烦恼去。”  
“不二前辈……菊丸前辈……”桃城武哭笑不得，他竟半分反应也无，那名唤越前龙马的少年，竟然剑术如此高超了吗？  
他哪里知道，龙马这招是从那“雷式”极招演化而来，轻盈无声，唯快不破。  
不过半日，越前龙马以新人之姿，连败海堂薰、桃城武两大高手的逸闻传遍了检非违使厅，再无人敢挑战少年，却纷纷想要一睹其真容。  
此子容姿俊美，气质清冷，被桃城武调侃为——若穿上女子衣物，怕也是雌雄莫辨。随即遭到龙马冷冷一瞥，大有外出再打一架的意思，看得菊丸冷汗直冒，立刻扑上前边喊“小不点”边息事宁人。  
对此绰号，龙马并未有所抗拒，但想到前辈们年长十岁有余，自己在他们面前，不过是个毛头小子，心下更加不快，思索着要如何展露实力，好在检非违使厅站稳脚跟。  
他不知，连败两大高手已经让他的武技令人信服，但他又过于年幼，故作大人模样衬着稚嫩的脸庞，只教人觉得他十分可爱。龙马的性子纯粹，在场诸人三两下便摸透了他的性情，知道待他如同捋猫，只能顺着来，莫要逆着去。  
午后，大石亲自带龙马认过一圈人。检非违使厅虽然正值招兵买马，手冢信赖的人却不多，除了次官大石，还有一名担任文书要职的乾贞治负责日常运作。武官高手之中，除了隼人所出身的海堂薰、菊丸英二，还有近卫府出身的桃城武，卫门府出身的河村隆，以及兵部少丞的不二周助。  
加上龙马，堪堪九人，为此官署的核心。  
手冢、大石、乾三位日常坐镇检非违使厅，不二周助独行惯了，剩下的俩俩互补，且有与京畿守备的兵部省名下其余武官们一起行动的时候。  
手冢交待桃城武好好照顾龙马，他将前未婚妻的弟弟交给了这个古道热肠的青年，想着桃城血气方刚，性格爽朗，且不如菊丸活泼，正适合看起来少年老成的龙马，让这孩子多点这年龄该有的活力，不失为一件好事。  
等手冢日后发现，这对搭档竟不知危险为何物，上天入地百无禁忌，每日被他斥责为“没大没小”、“胡作非为”，直悔断了肠子，却也为时已晚。  
如今，他还指着桃城偶尔的幼稚，可以让龙马活泼一些。他不清楚这孩子的过去，直觉告诉他，出身没落贵族的越前家想必不大好受。虽然宫中有位日月齐辉的弘徽殿中宫坐镇，但越前家着实过的压抑而低调，常年被筱原家明里暗里地打压，许多贵族惧怕筱原一族的势力，不敢亲近越前家，唯有太政大臣偶尔照拂。手冢猜想，龙马少时过得怕是不容易，才是这般冷淡的性子。  
他只希望跟着桃城这样粗中有细的武官，龙马可以放开一些心事，在检非违使厅过得无拘无束，便也对得起越前菜菜子的托付了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
中秋时节迎来“秋好祭”，盛会之大，京城的布防戒备也加强了。检非违使厅只负责闹区外围，其余市坊的安全，交给兵卫府。据说，此次秋好节或许能看到天皇行幸。  
桃城兴奋地对龙马比划：“天皇陛下都快四年没有外出行幸了。我还在近卫府时，他鲜少出宫，真是不爱热闹的天皇。”  
他们在街头一个小食馆用午膳，老板娘端上两碗热腾腾的素面，洒着喷香的木鱼花，配料中有鱼板和竹轮，做的十分美味可口。桃城不敢在素面馆唠叨吃肉，他们今天轮到南市的巡逻，这里一带多佛寺，清静风雅……重点是，素面比较便宜。  
桃城不想让比自己小十岁的孩子付账，先勉为其难对付一二。  
龙马吃着面，漫不经心地问：“当今的天皇陛下……不喜欢行幸吗？”  
回想过去，好似从来没注意过这点。身在后宫的妃子们，都是没有资格外出的。  
桃城哈哈大笑：“是啊，以前天皇陛下还是会一年行幸两次，兵卫府和卫门府为此忙碌，这几年干脆不出来了。”  
“为什么？”龙马好奇。  
桃城理直气壮地道：“当然是舍不得中宫皇后啊。”  
“……”  
龙马险险被一口汤呛住，咳了起来。  
“你不会不知道吧，坊间都知道，真田陛下宠爱中宫皇后，连行幸也不安排，天天在后宫陪伴他。虽然民间的活动祭典照常举办，但是轮到陛下的场合，最多由太政大臣大人代劳。现在中宫去了御光华寺，真田陛下才又恢复了行幸，他其实也很想去看望中宫吧。”  
桃城仍自顾自地道：“真是情深义重的天皇陛下啊，多么教人动容的爱情。”他又大发感慨起来。  
“……”  
龙马放下筷子，推了推眼前的面碗。  
桃城好奇：“你不吃了吗？”  
“饱了。”龙马看上去很不自在，他问，“那阿桃前辈你……没有成家吗？”  
桃城摸了摸头：“我这样的粗鲁汉子，哪里配得上别人家的小姐。”  
他这副模样，令龙马微微怔住，想起梨壶御息所，也是抱着荣子内亲王，露出这副表情说：我这样的女子，陛下已经很看重我了。  
——哦。  
“阿桃前辈有喜欢的人了。”龙马直言。  
“喂！你、你不要乱讲。”桃城慌忙压低嗓音。  
“嗯，所以我说中了。”龙马更肯定了。  
“你还真不可爱啊，总是打听前辈的八卦。你自己呢？早就元服过了吧，怎么还没结亲呢。”桃城不满地问。  
龙马波澜不惊地说：“有啊，我结过亲了。”  
“哈？”桃城露出不信的眼神，“哪家的女孩子，我怎么未曾听闻。”  
“你以前又不认识我，能从哪里听闻。”龙马说。  
他推了推桃城，指着外间的日头道：“等你吃完，我们还要再走两圈。”  
桃城无法，叨叨着小孩子胡说八道，低头速度用膳。

秋好节是丰收庆典，东市与西市更为热闹，南市的佛寺，墨香古玩，都极为庄重和风雅，因而并未有太多准备，但也为这节日挂上一些装扮。  
桃城武与龙马同行，一路提说秋好节。龙马跟着他边走边听，心中颇有感触。他早在离宫后的两个月里，将平安京的各个角落踏遍了，仿佛要弥补那几年的空缺。他像只被放出笼的鸟儿，自由自在地回到这片天地。  
“东市有一家团子铺，卖的各色团子非常可口，菊丸前辈回回都要买上两份当零嘴。”  
“别看菊丸前辈这样，他可是我们之中最能吃的，比我的饭量都大。吃个烧锅，大家都饱了，菊丸前辈还能从口袋里拿出零食吃，他说他有两个胃。”  
桃城比划了一下大小，形容菊丸英二的食量，龙马听得有趣，微微翘起嘴角。  
“你可别像他那样，男子汉要吃就多吃肉，米饭三碗，包你像我这样高。”桃城拍了拍龙马的肩膀。  
龙马甩给他一个白眼，虽然认识一段时日，也不会为身高之耻再和桃城争执，毕竟年轻了十岁，将来还是会长高的嘛。龙马如此宽慰自己，在检非违使厅就要面对这些兄长们的无形压力，好在人人对他都不错，态度亲厚，嘘寒问暖，俨然将他当成家中半个孩子照顾，尤以大石前辈与河村前辈最为操心。  
桃城家中排行第二，次子的缘故，既不用继承家业，也没有太多负担，成日里随性而为，他若非武力高强，怕在手冢那里也就是位纨绔子弟，所幸并无陋习。他不爱风雅，独爱武技，性格直爽，倒真不像贵族出身。龙马知道，近卫府里大多数都是世家子弟，因为身份尊贵才有资格加入，近卫府护卫的只有皇宫内苑，龙马庆幸自己过去未曾见过桃城。  
据桃城所说，他出身近卫府，与手冢结识较早，也因如此，听闻检非违使厅成立，他便直接投奔了。所以，他是检非违使厅唯一一个出身近卫府的武官。其余前辈们的经历也是大同小异，看似毫无关系，都与手冢早有渊源。隼人所出身的海堂和菊丸，皆是暗杀流的死士，不会轻易露于人前。可见手冢此人的人脉之广，颇有本事。  
桃城十分尊敬手冢，谈起他言语也得体多了，佩服之心一览无余。龙马猜想他被手冢打败过，桃城倒是简单易懂，能让他服气的人，只有武技上被他认可的人。  
龙马便问：“手冢前辈是我们之中最厉害的人吗？”  
桃城立刻点头：“他当然是检非违使厅武技最强之人。”  
仿佛打开了话匣子，他侃侃而谈：“虽然手冢前辈出身文官世家，但他武技超群，很得兵部卿亲王的信赖。你知道那个兵部卿亲王吧，当朝唯一一位与皇室毫无关系，凭借其优秀能力被赐下亲王之名的。虽然不能承袭，也算风光无限了。”  
龙马记得，兵部卿这个位置多为亲王胜任，因此那位特赐亲王身份，好让他可以名正言顺。手冢为其得意门生，武技实力自然不在话下。  
“那你见过手冢前辈比试吗？”龙马又问。  
桃城点点头：“虽然只得一招半式，倒令我意识到，此生怕是无法到达了。”  
龙马听他如此说，更加好奇，心中难免跃跃欲试，想找手冢切磋一下。  
“除了手冢前辈，我们还有不二前辈，这也是个相当棘手的人啊。”桃城摸着下巴说，“那年异国游僧前来我朝，手下有名弟子武学高强，打败了不少武官，令神武天皇万分恼怒，当时与你年纪相仿的不二前辈，力挫那名弟子，一战成名。”  
他感慨道：“可惜在那之后，不二前辈就像消失一样，不知去往什么地方了。直到之前的乱事，他才回到京城，出任兵部少丞一职。以他的能力和年纪，真是委屈了。”  
龙马想，是了。  
亲王嫡长子，又有武艺傍身，入朝即可为殿上人，如今怎么也该是位中将，区区从六位的兵部少丞，的确是很委屈的事。  
但——他多少能明白缘故。  
正如不二亲王被降为臣籍，不二家不再承袭亲王名号。有时，朝政之事总是波澜变化，牵系每个人的命运。  
如今看来，也未尝不好。  
他又同桃城巡视一番，两人便打道回长安西宅。交了令牌，呈上报告，这些都由桃城处理，龙马年纪小，不是不通事务，但在他面前，这些兄长们总是抢着做事，显出极其照顾的姿态，龙马也就随他们。  
桃城说：“晚上东市有秋好节前的热闹，要不要去看看？”  
龙马正待拒绝，一旁跳出个红影，搂住龙马便是一阵揉搓：“小龙回来了！小不点~晚上一起去东市玩玩，请你吃好吃的团子！还有草饼，还有鲷鱼烧……还有肉丸子，炖薯块！”  
菊丸英二报出一连串菜色，直听得龙马眼晕。他看向穿着深红色狩衣的菊丸，不答应怕也不行了。

龙马换上一色浅碧的水干，这几套水干是大石前辈家的玉穗夫人准备的，她爱操心，对夫君出仕的官邸里最小的孩子诸多问候，手艺灵巧，便做了几套衣服送来。她的姐姐千代女，是检非违使厅堂食的管事，平时也很关照龙马的饮食，额外给他做孩子喜欢吃的糕点，虽然大部分都入了菊丸的肚子。  
龙马暂居检非违使厅的中舍，和桃城武一间屋。他们常常搭档，又同为高阶武官，这么安排也有好处。  
桃城日常穿狩衣却不爱戴乌帽子，按他的话说，发式都被弄乱了。龙马本身也不爱戴乌帽，他习惯将长发高高束起，简单又利落，搭配常穿的月白色狩衣，更是一派英气。因是武人，他们从来刀剑不离身。  
两人同菊丸汇合，一路朝东市出发。  
菊丸腰配一柄胁差，仍然是那身深红色的狩衣。他的发色偏红，一眼便知晓是异人，旁人多看两眼，令龙马不喜，狠狠瞪了回去。菊丸见了笑嘻嘻地摸他头，示意自己并无芥蒂，小不点不用替我报不平。  
他在京中多年，早已习惯各色眼光，龙马性子高傲，又很护短，见不得别人这般轻视前辈，但既然菊丸如此说，他也就强行让自己无视。  
菊丸一高兴，请他们吃烤鱼。  
秋好节便是庆贺秋季丰收的庆典，菊丸也爱吃鱼，他知道哪家的鱼最新鲜，带着桃城和龙马去了。  
他们进了店门，小老板认得菊丸，带三人上小二楼临栏的雅座。  
菊丸点上数条炙烤香鱼，切上满满一盘生鱼片，又叫了美味的鱼锅，店家煮出的鱼肉丸子嫩滑，鱼汤滋味鲜甜，三人吃得不亦乐乎。  
龙马许久不曾如此舒服惬意地在外用膳了。  
菊丸还拜托店家的孩子，出去买了两份他爱的团子回来投喂龙马。  
龙马尝了尝，果真软糯美味，不愧前辈最爱吃的零食。另有清爽的草饼，包裹微量红豆，吃起来不那么甜，适合龙马的口味。  
华灯挑彩，市坊铺陈，甚为壮观。平安京以往入夜即有宵禁，因着秋好节在即，便也允许了深夜的闹市。坊间载歌载舞，以此助兴，龙马知道，到了节庆当日要比这更热闹，也让他们这些守护京城的武官们够呛。  
但若为这愉悦的盛景，龙马极其乐意。  
他们沿街而行，买了一些小玩意，准备送给乾和河村家的孩子。大石仍未有子嗣，菊丸买了一大瓮酸萝卜渍送他，据说玉穗夫人喜欢吃这个。桃城作死，欲收个姻缘小木人调侃海堂，被龙马一句吐槽“你不也一样”败了兴致，仔细想想，被同等报复回来，必然不美妙。菊丸见他吃瘪，捧腹不止，他倒是收了那个姻缘小木人，说要送给不二，看看那位如何反应。龙马和桃城想起不二的笑容，不约而同打个寒颤，不想阻止菊丸。  
三人正逛着，忽然听见一声惊呼，一名女子喊道：“有小偷！”  
桃城闻声拔腿就追，菊丸手中抱着采买，一时脱不开身，龙马对他道：“我去帮忙，菊丸前辈在此等候。”  
说完，便也追了过去。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
闹市追人本就不易，桃城那么大个头，竟然行动灵活，三两下蹿出人群奋起直追。龙马仗着身形小巧，也不落人后。倒是前方急急奔跑的共有两人，哪个才是小偷？  
不及多思，桃城已经挑了一名汉子追去左路，龙马见状，便紧跟右侧那名灵巧的瘦高个子，不知不觉出了闹市。  
没有市坊的华灯，街上渐渐暗下，龙马跑过曲折的回廊，来到另一边的大道上，早没了人影。他不禁稀奇，那个男人的速度竟能逃过他的眼睛？  
夜色之中，他一双猫似的金色眸子浅浅发光，如同雀跃着离火，这是他比一般人要来得视力优渥的缘故。龙马凭着这对眼睛，发现旁边堆积的杂货支架后有一条小路，若是白日也不见得能发现，他不假思索，立刻猫腰钻进这条小路，果然看见月光照着泥泞上一些淡淡的脚印。那个男人对这一带肯定很熟悉，几乎脚不沾地跑远了。  
龙马冷哼一声，速速追了上去。不过片时，就听见一些打斗的闷声。他心生警觉，手心摁住了长刀。  
等他转过小路，错愕地看见一地横七竖八唉唉哼哼的男子们，面前站着一名青年，正收刀入鞘，拿出怀纸轻轻擦拭着手。  
这一道湖蓝色的身影，非常熟悉。  
龙马脱口喊道：“不二前辈？”  
栗发青年闻言转身，一派从容的微笑不变，轻轻打了招呼：“晚上好。”  
来人正是检非违使厅的外援——兵部少丞不二周助，只见他身披一件湖蓝色的羽织，上面绣着漂亮的云纹，月色下淡淡光泽，竟似梦幻般美丽。龙马心想，这人还真喜欢羽织，时常更换呢。他拿开摁在刀柄上的手，向对方走去。  
“不二前辈怎么在这里？”  
“呵呵。夜晚空气不错，出来散步，恰好遇到龙马你。”不二微笑地说。  
少年眨了眨眼，似乎不大信。  
不二见状，只好坦白：“夜市上遇到你们，还没来得及打招呼，你和阿桃两个就跑远了。英二很担心，让我来找你们。”他顿了顿，“我看你比较危险，所以选择了这条路。”  
因着自己年幼，前辈们总是优先照顾。龙马生出小情绪，但对方是不二前辈，也不好说什么，于是礼貌地道谢。  
不二双手抱臂，望着那堆毫无还手之力状若躺尸的男人们，对龙马说：“这是连环套，你肯定没听说过。由一人作引，将你带出人群，去往偏僻的地方，那里有更多的同伙。”  
原来如此。  
龙马心想，是他大意了。虽然这些人遇上他，也不见得能讨去好处。但是——从他发现小路赶来只得须臾，不二竟将所有人打倒了，速度之快，实力之强，果真不愧平安京闻名的高手。  
远远的有火光靠近，是几个带着提灯的卫兵，向不二和龙马行礼。提灯映照下，应该是认出了检非违使厅的标志——他们的身上、佩刀都有明纹坠饰。这几名是连日来负责京城警备的兵卫府的人，奇怪的是，门卫府倒是无人出现。  
不二周助将那些男人交给兵卫府，便带着龙马离开了。  
他牵起龙马的手，觉得冰冰凉凉，便问：“你不冷吗？”  
龙马摇摇头。不二执意将他身上那件湖蓝色的羽织脱下，替龙马裹上了。龙马本来不同意，眼见前辈坚持，只得好好穿着。  
不二说：“如果龙马生病了，我可是要被大家念叨很久。”  
龙马搓着手心，咕哝道：“……还差得远呢。”  
他们担心桃城，朝另一方追去。夜路难行，但龙马凭借双眼视力过人，行动非常迅速，令他暗暗吃惊的是不二前辈未落下风，抄近道的方法很是特别，甚至比自己更熟悉环境，看来他对京城四市的大小道路都十分了解。  
他们在另一条路追上桃城，也和龙马一样，桃城遇到十来个人围堵，本以为是一人之战，却也有人相助——那是位速度极快的剑客，留着怪异的刘海，遮住了一边眼睛。  
不二看见他，停下脚步，笑道：“看来我们多管闲事了，神尾竟然在这里。”  
龙马问：“他也是检非违使厅的人？”  
不二摇头解释：“不，他是兵卫府的人。橘大人手下的左臂右膀，神尾明。”  
橘大人，指的是兵卫府的左兵卫督橘桔平，也是一位很厉害的武官。他手下有两员大将，一名是眼前的神尾明，另一名叫伊武深司，龙马曾经耳闻过。  
只是——又是兵卫府。  
他们这么早就介入了皇城警备，看来今年的庆典，果真如传闻中那样，天皇陛下要亲临行幸了。龙马心中复杂难明，随即抛开思绪，现在不是想这个的时候。  
“不二前辈，我们上去帮忙吧。”龙马提议。  
“不行呢，如果此时插手，待会我们就要被问责了。”不二无奈地说。他解释不了神尾明和桃城武凑在一起的场合，那可是每件小事都要比出个高低的执念，贸然插手干预，会被咬住的哦。  
“龙马就好好站在这里吧，如果真有意外，我们再上前不迟。”  
不二观察着神尾明和桃城武，两人都是武艺不凡的高手，又铆足干劲互相比较，因而比以往更加勇猛，那些想要围攻的敌人们迅速溃败，不过给他们练手罢了。  
“桃城，你连这点力气都没有吗，竟用三招才打倒一个。”神尾明高声嗤笑。  
“你这家伙说什么呢，腿是不是没力气啊，连个人也踢不翻。”桃城回言刺激。  
“可恶！”  
“找死！”  
“你不要挡我的路！”  
“你给我小心帽子！”  
龙马终于明白不二的意思，他突然生出不认识桃城，想要掉头就走的心情。不二乐呵呵地旁观，看得出心情愉悦，他看见龙马不虞的神色，更是笑弯了眉眼，伸手摸了摸他的头。  
不二贴近龙马，非常神秘地对他说：“他们两个呀，从阿杏小姐开始，就这般争执呢。”  
——哦。  
龙马突然领会了。难得不二前辈也有这般八卦的时候，他斜睨了栗发青年一眼，心想待会你也要被菊丸前辈送份大礼呢，还能这样从容就好了。  
正想着，桃城武与神尾明已经撂倒最后一个敌人，二人收刀歇战，继续斗嘴。  
变故发生在一瞬，几道凌厉飞芒犹如闪电划过夜空，只听得桃城闷哼一声，随即瘫软在地。  
——有暗器！  
龙马瞬间凌空跃起，踩着道旁的栏柱，三两下蹿上了屋顶。他的速度极快，神尾明不待查看桃城的状况，就又见另一道影子也蹿上了屋顶。  
检非违使厅竟然有这么多高手吗？如此敏捷过人的身手，出众的武技，教神尾明目瞪口呆。偷袭桃城的人自然是埋伏在屋顶上，就等他们收刀的松懈一刻，如果战斗中很可能察觉到杀气而挡下暗器，暴露了偷袭者的位置。虽然如此，几乎电光火石间便判清形势，出击追赶，这份实力高强的令人瞠目。  
神尾明慌忙低下身查看桃城武的情况，对方捂着伤处，面色发白，有两枚原本击中要害的暗器，关键时刻让桃城用刀柄挡开了，只有一枚正中左肩，形状看似手里剑……看来袭击的人多半是名忍者。桃城的肩膀染红一片，不愧是直觉过人的高手，若三枚手里剑同时射中要害，此时怕已命去泰半。  
神尾明慌忙架起桃城武，吹响兵卫府特制的木哨，唤来帮手一起送桃城前去治伤。  
他抬头望向层层叠叠的屋梁栋影，明月当空也照不清远处的黑暗夜色，方才两位检非违使厅的同僚早已不见人影，只能祈祷他们的运气不错，莫要再出事了。

龙马紧追着一道穿梭于屋顶的人影不放。  
那人身形苗条，轻盈不凡，借着清朗的月光，他过人的视力看见一身忍服样式，体态曲线玲珑，分明是个女人。  
他凭借过人的武技，敏捷地追踪着对方，几次险险落下房梁，都找到合适的落脚点，躲避了危机。如此不管不顾，便不愿令对方脱逃！  
直到横空跨越一道屋檐，落在房顶上，背后传来一声轻呼：“小心！”  
龙马脚下一滑，还没来得及反应，便让后来居上的不二周助一把揽过腰肢，带起风一般的残影，落在一旁的树冠上。两人在最粗壮的树杈上堪堪站稳，龙马心有余悸，望向他不慎打滑的屋顶。  
借着出色的视力，他看见那名忍者装扮的偷袭者，手脚并用，在屋顶上如四足兽般速度地移动，翻至墙那头去了。  
“……”  
看来，这里的屋顶做了特殊处理。  
龙马了悟，转头小声向不二道谢。  
不二却显得神色凝重，他搂住龙马的手紧了紧，淡淡地说：“这里……似乎是征夷大将军的宅邸。”  
龙马一愣，他虽然踏遍了京城的角落，但对某某官员的宅邸却不感兴趣，也没花心思记下。既然不二说是，以他对京城的熟稔，必然没有错。  
偷袭桃城的人进了征夷大将军府？  
龙马皱眉，难怪不二前辈神色凝重，这个事情，往后就不太好说了。  
征夷大将军迹部弘正，常年在外驱逐虾夷族，若非筱原之乱，也不会被召回京稳定朝局，如今请神容易送神难，看样子，是要举家在京中长居了。迹部弘正平乱有功，封赏还未下来，若牵涉进纵容家臣袭击武官的事件，恐怕不好善了。  
不过，暂且无凭无据，拿不住行凶者，也不能贸然上门。  
龙马想到的事，不二自然也想得到。这件事就算告知手冢，他也没有理由上门讨公道，更何况，迹部家养出这般厉害的忍者，总不会只为针对检非违使厅而来吧。  
不二正思忖，龙马忽然在他手心中写了几个字。  
——私怨？  
不二一怔，未必没有这个可能。  
他想了想，一切以桃城为主，查清楚是否有其他缘由再说。于是便在龙马手中写了“退”字。  
两人正要离开，却听得一阵牛车的蹄声缓缓行来。此时不宜下树，只得暂且忍耐。  
牛车在不远停驻，车中下来一名贵家公子，外穿松叶色狩衣，下着黑底金纹的指贯，很是华丽。  
那贵公子下车，轻敲扇柄，昂头阔步，一派天骄的姿态。  
龙马正等他速速经过，突然听见耳边不二轻呼一声：“小心！”随即便被推了一把，只见三枚手里剑钉在龙马原本的位置，突袭者又回来了。树冠上本就狭小，龙马脚下一滑，从树上翻了下去。  
“龙马！”不二打掉相继射来的手里剑，以彼之道还施彼身，将其中两枚掷了回去。那偷袭者见状躲过暗器，又翻落墙那边去了。  
龙马只听见风声作响，随即便落入了坚实的托抱之中。他抬眸上望，看见那名贵公子惊诧的脸，真是生得顾盼风情的一名美男子，狭长眼尾还缀着一颗泪痣。  
他眸色高傲，语调戏谑地说：“哪里掉下来一只小猫？”  
龙马“腾”地臊红了脸。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
征夷大将军迹部弘正的长子名为迹部景吾，与手冢、不二等人年纪相仿。虽是风流自傲，却也是个左右逢源的性格，自回到京城，便日日与世家子弟们追弄风雅，他的相貌十分俊美，自有一派华贵，因母亲有外邦血统，一双不同本族的银月蓝眸，更教京中众女子为他倾倒神魄。  
今夜。他自某位参议家中饮宴而归，却不料行至家门口，从天落下一名少年。迹部景吾下意识接住了，委实令他愣怔片刻。若按以往，他早就警觉地以刺客之名将人拿下。  
这名少年身穿浅碧色水干，外罩一件湖蓝色羽织。迹部眼尖地发现这件湖蓝色羽织品色质佳，价格昂贵，怕是下意识未将来人当作刺客的佐证吧。  
他戏谑地调侃少年道：“哪里掉下来一只小猫？”  
只见对方清冷面容不改，染上一层赧色，睁大的双眼之中，明亮的灿金色缓缓流动，教迹部景吾一阵恍惚。  
却见少年陡然压低声音，隐含薄怒地喝了声：“放肆！还不放我下来。”  
迹部景吾浑身一颤，不知不觉照少年的话去行了。  
等他反应过来，也为自己遵行了少年的命令感到诧异，更为少年能以如此气势发令感到诧异。  
那名少年，就是如今在检非违使厅当差的越前龙马，因被迹部景吾调侃而心生怒意，竟在无意中露了本相，将过去数年的威压彰显出来。他不由懊悔至极，眼角瞥见匆忙下树的不二周助，也正微微出神地望着自己，似乎也感到意外。  
“抱歉……谢谢你。”龙马收敛气势，神色闪躲着向迹部道谢。  
迹部回过神，抛开先前的意外，从容道：“不敢当。不知检非违使厅的人为何在我家门前晃悠？”他有意无意瞥过不二周助，一派熟稔的口吻，“不二大人别来无恙。”  
“迹部公子别来无恙。”不二周助恢复了素日温和，笑容不减地淡淡道，“打扰你了，方才与同僚追逐一名闹市的小偷，贪快抄了近路，遂路过此地。”  
他施施然拘礼：“多谢你帮忙，出手救了越前君。”  
迹部景吾说：“一桩小事，何足挂齿。”  
他看了看越前，却道：“你们检非违使厅真这么缺人手，竟然连小孩子都找来。”  
不二心中喊着要糟，只见龙马神色一凛，冷冷地开口：“看来迹部公子年十五也未元服，否则何出此言。”  
迹部一怔，随即戏弄他道：“还是只爪子尖利的小猫，真不好惹呢。”  
“你……”龙马眉头紧皱，正待继续分辩，让不二打断了。  
“我们家越前虽然年幼，公事上倒是干劲十足呢。都把我这位前辈比下去了。”不二淡淡缓和着剑拔弩张的气氛，随即话锋一转，“既是路过，就不打扰迹部公子。”  
他拉着龙马离开了。  
迹部目送二人远去，眸中深思。

不二与越前离开征夷大将军府，对龙马叹道：“他不是个好惹的，又是个好玩的，你可别被他缠上了。”  
龙马冷冷道：“他言语轻浮，就是个顽劣的世家子弟，我何必同他纠缠。”  
“你呀……”不二眸中笑意盎然，但觉龙马年幼稚气，过分可爱了。这孩子先时总爱摆出几分不符年龄的沉稳，比桃城武和菊丸英二更像长辈，直到方才与迹部景吾斗嘴，才露出他的孩子本性，看来不失为一件好事。  
不二又想起方才龙马喝令迹部景吾透出的不寻常之处，心下生疑，又细细打量他一番。  
“怎么了？”龙马疑惑地问。  
“没有。”不二微微敛眸。  
不急，来日方长，总有机会弄明白。  
他吩咐越前：“今夜的事由我向手冢说明，你不要和其他人提起，尤其桃城那边，暂且瞒下来吧。”  
龙马点头。他既觉得此事蹊跷，或与私怨有关，自然不会向桃城透露了。至于英二前辈，交给眼前之人便是。  
两人匆匆返回闹市，与菊丸英二汇合，便一起去了兵卫府的地方。桃城武受伤，当时有左兵卫督麾下神尾明在场，料定他此时应该在那里接受治疗。  
菊丸听说桃城受伤，态度也凛然起来。三人赶到兵卫府，谢过神尾的相助。桃城肩膀受伤，并未伤及要害，只流了点血。大家便唤来一辆牛车，由菊丸陪伴，将桃城送回长安西宅。不二和越前走路回去。两人一路上又串了串词，商讨如何瞒下征夷大将军府的事。  
越前时不时看向不二手中的姻缘小木人，大眼睛滴溜溜闪动。  
方才，菊丸临去前，塞给不二这份“大礼”，他到底畏惧不二贯来的脾性，才择了这个时候送他，不二面色不改地收下了，这般无反应，倒让龙马好奇。  
——虽如此，他也不敢问。  
“龙马有话要说？”不二忽然问。  
他这么警觉的性格，又擅于察言观色，自然看出龙马的不对劲。  
“……没有。”龙马偏开视线。  
不二笑了笑：“英二还真是爱玩闹呢。”他掂了掂手中的小木人，分明知晓龙马在意什么。  
龙马被他揭穿，只好硬着头皮，心虚地说：“检非违使厅除了手冢前辈……还有不二前辈、英二前辈、海堂前辈和桃城前辈都不曾娶妻呢。”  
“龙马很好奇？”  
“…有点。”  
“呵呵，我嘛，常年在外游荡，不在京中，自然是没有什么机会结识别人家的小姐，定下一段姻缘呢。”不二笑呵呵地说。  
堂堂亲王嫡长子，居然这般轻松？  
“反正，家里的弟弟已经有妻室了。”不二淡淡道。  
“……”  
龙马更纳闷了，如此说来，不二前辈不是更该着急么，这关乎继承家业的子嗣。  
“多亏裕太替我解决问题，我可轻松多了。”不二神情愉悦。  
他见龙马更迷糊，遂解释道：“我弟弟裕太，生了一儿一女，都是十分可爱的小朋友。”  
“……”  
“有机会带来和龙马认识一下吧。”不二说。  
“不用了，不二前辈……”龙马脱口说，才觉得失礼。  
“哦呀，龙马不喜欢小朋友吗？”  
龙马想起过去荣子内亲王小小团子却爱缠着他的模样，只好说：“只是相处不来。”  
“呵呵。”  
话题至此，便也揭过了。  
两人回到检非违使厅，不二便亲自去向手冢报告。龙马帮着安顿好桃城，既然二人同屋，也该多加照顾。唯独大石担心桃城受伤累及龙马，便自告奋勇与龙马暂时换屋，由他照顾桃城直到伤愈。  
龙马谢过大石前辈的关心，拒绝了他的提议。桃城一个人，他还应付得来。  
桃城也不敢让大石留下，这位啰里啰嗦的前辈委实爱操心，受伤不能随便动弹已经够惨了，若耳朵被念叨生茧，不知还要受多少罪呢。  
大石见两人都这么坚持，也就不再多言。  
他和龙马回议事厅，正巧见到菊丸也在，手冢和不二此时也来到议事厅。  
手冢说：“今夜之事，详细的情况我已经从不二这里听说了。稍后我会亲写一封信向橘大人致谢。桃城受伤的事不必声张，你们也不用去问他，等他伤好，我再细细问他。”  
众人点头。  
手冢话锋一转，看向菊丸，面色严肃地说：“你送我这份大礼，倒是提醒了我，应该替你们操心一下了。”  
他右手攥着一个小小木人，正是菊丸送给不二那个。  
菊丸大惊失色。  
不二适时微笑说：“英二太过客气了，你应该亲自送给手冢，才显得这份心啊。”  
菊丸悔得肠子都青了！就知道，这只狐狸不会放过自己。他神情木讷地随口便说：“……哦，是小龙要送了啦，我替他而已。”  
“……”龙马讶然抬眸，不知怎么地火竟烧过来了。  
手冢的视线顿时转向龙马，若有所思。  
在菊丸恶狠狠地使眼色下，龙马心不甘情不愿地认了。  
“唔，只是觉得……手冢前辈如果能像河村前辈和乾前辈那样有个可爱的孩子就好了……”  
他这话让手冢神色柔和数分，似乎是感念年幼的后辈对自己关心。  
手冢温和地摸了摸龙马的头：“多谢你了。”  
龙马微微低头，眼角余光看见菊丸嘟起嘴，不二忍俊不禁。  
果然只有最小的孩子，才会被如此宽容吧。

被菊丸前辈出卖，龙马好几天不想搭理他。饶是菊丸上蹿下跳地赔礼道歉，又买了许多好吃的好玩的也没哄好这孩子，无奈之下只能向不二求助。  
不二摇头，好笑地看他：“我也是无能为力呀。”  
“拜托拜托，我知道错了啦。不二你大人有大量，别跟我计较了。”菊丸双手合掌，不断向挚友讨饶。  
“好吧。我就勉为其难试一试了。”  
虽然应下了，不二可没傻到去找龙马的不痛快。他穿过梅花庭院，看见龙马着一身浅葱色狩衣，正闭目凝神，似在冥想。  
他也不掩饰脚步，大方地走过去。  
龙马睁开眼，微微看向他。将身边一个包袱递了过去。  
“还给前辈。”  
不用打开，便知里面是一件湖蓝色羽织了。  
不二没有接过，淡淡笑道：“你留着吧。”  
“不用。”龙马摇头。  
不二想了想，还是接过了包袱，改天送这孩子一件新的好了。他今日穿着苏芳色的羽织，一改往日柔和，平添几分生冷。  
龙马暗暗想，淡雅的颜色穿在不二前辈身上，让他温和无害，这样浓烈深泽的颜色，是另一种刀剑出鞘的凛冽了。  
他时常想起那晚不二迅疾的身手，遗憾未能亲眼见到。再想起平日里桃城总在他面前赞叹手冢的武技，又觉得平时同处一地，却无缘得见，甚是遗憾。这份渴望见识高手武技的心念日益渐深，让他每每习剑练武，便不能专注，而是比过去更加焦虑和急躁。  
所以今天，他干脆停了练武，坐在院中冥思静想，消去这份要不得的心魔。  
不二细细打量龙马的神色。  
这几日他偶尔看见龙马练剑，心下察觉，早有心来开解他，想了想，便说：“龙马年纪虽然不大，剑术却很厉害。”  
龙马睁开双眼，认真地看向他：“我听闻不二前辈当年，与我一般大时，武技便名动京城了。”  
不二眨了眨眼睛，柔声道：“龙马的实力也很强啊。”  
龙马看着他，不说话。  
不二叹道：“检非违使厅里是可以互相切磋，但你还小，手冢便禁止大家和你比试。反正先前你刚来时，也和海堂、桃城挑战过了。还有乾，你不是也去他那里接受过测试？”  
早先，乾贞治为了记录龙马的实力和武技特色，主动提出和他比了一场。检非违使厅中，龙马已经同三位前辈交过手了。他也知道手冢下令不让他再比，但他觉得……  
“只是禁止不二前辈你同我比试吧。”他目光灼灼地道。  
“……”  
不二微微眯起眼睛，真是个敏锐的孩子，他一时也不能应对了。  
的确如龙马所言，手冢实际禁止的只有不二同龙马私下比试，大石、河村二位自然不愿和后辈动手；菊丸出身隼人所，由来负责暗杀，只以结果论成败，不像海堂对胜负有执著。手冢自己不会和越前比武，唯一需要交待的只有不二。  
至于原因，他多少能猜到。手冢不愿龙马年纪小小便入了武技的心魔，他虽然技艺超群，比起自己和手冢，确实仍有差距。尤其，龙马实战经验不足，他的刀还没有染过鲜血。这里每个人都希望，若是可以，尽量让这孩子的手上不要沾血——至少等他再长大一点。  
不二忍不住摸了摸龙马的头，又劝慰他几句，无非来日方长，不用操之过急等话。龙马的反应，也不像听不进去，他同样不喜自己这般急切。  
不二放下心来。  
他看着眼前的龙马，这张稚气未脱的脸，总在不经意间，没来由地令他目眩神迷。  
龙马很漂亮，虽然不二自己也总被人称赞俊美，但龙马的好看却不太一样。他说不上来，就像院中这些梅花树，待到天冷的时候，绽放出清冷绝艳的层层花朵，疏影横斜，暗香幽浮。不似冰雪样，却从天上来。  
不二偶尔好奇龙马的来历，他心下隐约觉得，怕不止是越前家的贵族子弟这般简单。  
私下里探问手冢，也只得只字片语，言及故人的弟弟。他曾经偶然听手冢提起，当年配过婚约，是越前家的一脉旁支，可惜无缘了。不二多少明白，越前家在京中处境微妙，能不沾的都不愿沾了，尤其筱原之乱事发，更教人不敢接近后宫中有高位妃子的家族。  
如果是这样，手冢接纳越前龙马进检非违使厅，怕也是担了不小的风险。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
一晃数日，秋好祭隆重举办了。因为桃城武负伤，龙马便同菊丸英二搭档，两人在西市的市坊外围作协防，主要仍是兵卫府在忙碌。  
接连三天两夜，桃城便留给其他人照顾。千代女特别为他炖了汤品，做了许多好吃的。桃城每日吃喝休息，直嚷嚷自己要被养胖了。  
海堂冷冷嘲讽他：“实力不足，丢人现眼。”  
激得桃城又要起来同他打一场，当众被制止。  
龙马和菊丸协防结束，又买了一些点心回来投喂桃城，听他嘟嘟囔囔发牢骚，菊丸笑眯眯地对龙马说，阿桃和海堂感情真好呢。  
龙马点头。  
两人一同无视了当事人的反驳。

秋好节一过，便是海幸祭，感恩年始年尾的上天恩赐，得以物产丰收，百姓安居乐业。真田帝并未在秋好节行幸，而是选择了海幸祭出行。又因此次的行幸是时隔三年的初次，御辇驾行颇为隆重，六卫府全权干预了皇城的戒备。  
检非违使厅成立时日尚短，不好在此时抢风头，手冢国光考虑再三，着检非违使厅全体配合兵卫府，只作外围的协守，天皇行幸路线周围，就不用顾及了。  
龙马得到消息，稍稍松了口气。虽然是辇车出行，天皇陛下不会让民间百姓得窥圣颜，但也是极其近的距离，何况，不知太政大臣是否同行，那便是怒马鲜衣，昂首领步的局面。手冢这么吩咐，倒让他心中安定了。  
他坐在高高的檐顶上，捧着白嫩的馒头，一口一口仔细吃着。馒头内是松软的肉馅和脆嫩的初冬笋，配料精致，不是市坊里普通能买到的。龙马心想，不二前辈送来的吃食，是他家里做的吧。  
正想着，一道翠影掠过，不二来到龙马身侧，递给他一个竹筒。  
龙马摇了摇，打开喝了一口，是美味的鱼汤。  
吃完馒头，美滋滋喝完鱼汤，龙马问：“前辈，这些是你家里厨房做的吗？”  
不二笑眯眯点头：“是啊，还合龙马的口味吗？”  
今天是他和龙马当值的日子，两人本该在哪里的小食馆吃上一餐，结果到了饭点，这位前辈忽然一闪失去了踪影，又过了两刻才出现，递给龙马一小份纸包，就是冬笋肉馅馒头了。  
龙马有些过意不去：“很好吃。不过，随便吃一吃也好啊。”他想不二前辈真讲究，以前离京外游的时候，也这么周到吗？  
“你喜欢就好。”不二团起手，笑道，“今天难得一起当值，如果龙马在我身边饿了肚子又受伤，我照顾不好你，可是会被大家揍的。”  
“……”谁能揍到你？！  
龙马顿了顿，刚刚张口，不二立刻截断他。  
“知道的，知道的，龙马不是小孩子，我知道。”他补了一句，眨了眨眼睛。  
龙马顿时没有脾气了。  
不二前辈太过温柔，虽然知道他的脾气不像表面这般好相与，得罪他可是很倒霉的，龙马也总是没办法拒绝这位前辈的好意。  
两人用过餐，又继续当值，夕阳落山前才返回长安西宅。

桃城伤势渐渐好了，手冢便找他过去详细盘问。  
菊丸收到风声，拉着越前在手冢的茶室外盘桓不去，直担心桃城被问责。此时过去二十数日，还能翻什么旧账呢？  
龙马知道他素来关心桃城，也就陪他等待。  
“呐，小不点，你说阿桃这次会不会挨骂惨了？”菊丸抓了抓头发。  
“呐，小不点，你说阿桃是不是要被扣半年俸禄了呀。不成，不成，那样前辈我怎么压榨他请客吃饭呢……”菊丸唉声叹气。  
“呐，小不点，你说阿桃这次走了什么霉运，又被伤到，又欠了神尾人情，还要被手冢说啊。”菊丸频频摇头。  
龙马被他晃得眼晕：“英二前辈，你安静一会吧。”  
“啊呀，小龙你难道还在记恨前辈吗？”菊丸惊讶，“这么久，前辈我会伤心的啊。”  
“不是。”龙马叹道，“这样也无济于事，还是安静等阿桃前辈出来吧。”  
正说着，手冢和桃城从茶室里出来。  
桃城一副经过大难的模样，额上冷汗涔涔，顾不上擦拭，看得菊丸和龙马心下咋舌。  
手冢见到他们，对龙马说：“你随我来。”  
菊丸立刻投去一抹同情，桃城也忍不住以眼神示意。  
龙马不为所动，安静跟在手冢身后，进了茶室。  
手冢前辈找他，应该是有话要交待。那晚征夷大将军府的女忍者，只有不二前辈和自己亲眼所见，不知不二前辈怎么同手冢前辈汇报的。实际上，以手冢前辈素来谨慎沉稳的行事风格，龙马觉得，他早应该唤自己去询问，看看是否和不二前辈的口径一致。之所以推迟至今，不知又是什么缘故。  
这是他第二次来到手冢的茶室，第一次，是在初入检非违使厅，战胜了海堂薰之后。  
手冢开门见山地说：“你将那晚的事再说一遍吧。”  
龙马点头，将他如何同桃城在闹市中听见抓小偷的喊声，配合桃城一同追去，又因为两位小偷左右分散，只好追去另一边碰到不二的事仔仔细细地说了一遍。  
等他说完，已经过了许久。  
手冢将茶推向龙马，又将一盘的茶点递给他。  
龙马：“……谢谢前辈。”  
他明明记得桃城前辈抱怨过，进了手冢前辈的茶室，就像进了训诫室，压力之大，如坐针毡，能有茶喝就不错，别指望肚子饿有点心吃。  
龙马眨眨眼，吃进嘴里的是绵软的红豆羊羹。  
哦，还是上品。  
手冢等他吃完，突然板下脸来：“你知道那次做错在哪里吗？”  
龙马脑门冒出三个问号，睁着金色的大眼睛，平静回望手冢。  
这位年长十余岁的前辈叹气道：“方才我也教训过桃城。独自一人追捕犯人是我们的大忌，他仗着武技高强便如此胡来，虽然未出过错，却养出劣习。而你也是，单独一人追捕，即便你有自信将那些人统统打倒，但你不知道人的手段可以有多卑劣，不防君子谨防小人，这话是不错的。如果不二没有赶去，你又准备如何应对？”  
“你又一次不顾情状，单独去追那名女忍者，如果不二不跟着你，又准备如何？直接追进征夷大将军府吗？那地防范之深，岂止一个琉璃屋顶，你又不曾窥探，真是胆大妄为。”  
手冢说完，面色已是严肃：“龙马，你这么鲁莽行事，我罚你十天不准参加外勤，你可有异议？”  
“……”龙马微微垂下眼睫，自是不敢抗议。  
“你去吧，好好想想。”  
手冢递给龙马一个食盒，将安安静静的孩子打发离开了。他看出龙马情绪低落，并不再留他。  
龙马走出茶室，菊丸和桃城也等了他多时，催促他赶紧离开。三人回到房间，菊丸看见他手中的食盒，顿时瞪大了双眼，没见过有人进去听手冢的训斥，还能拿食物回来。他接过打开一看，随即嚷嚷：“啊啊，这不是多坂屋的长崎糕吗。真是可恶，手冢太偏心啦！”  
菊丸亮晶晶的大眼睛望向龙马，龙马赶紧点头：“英二前辈吃吧。”  
桃城立刻上前抢食：“不准一个人都吃了，英二前辈！”  
两人吃起长崎糕，龙马在旁边独坐，生着闷气。他知道手冢说的没错，上次是他莽撞，但想来想去，仍然不高兴。  
菊丸凑过来说：“你别不高兴，手冢就那样，我们这里没有人不被他说过啦。毕竟是我们的长官。来来，小不点就要开心点，他可是还给你送食物呢，我们挨骂了连杯茶都没有。”  
龙马摇头：“我不吃，刚刚在手冢前辈那里吃过东西，太甜了。”  
菊丸好奇：“你刚刚在手冢那里也吃东西了？吃了什么？”  
龙马答：“红豆羊羹。”  
“……”  
“……”  
菊丸哀怨地蹲墙角去了，他为啥要费劲问呢，真是不比不知道，自个儿就是缺人心疼。  
桃城摇头晃脑，反正龙马带回来的东西就是他的，一个屋的分什么彼此！

龙马被下令禁止外勤，十天内气压低沉得可怕。虽然大石和河村前辈有来安慰他，千代女也为他做了不少好吃的，但他就是提不起干劲。  
这日，他正在食堂坐着，千代女做了萨摩芋煮炖肉，一道新学的料理，让龙马代为品尝。龙马喜欢她做的菜，此时也吃得食不知味。正在闲说家常，只见外头骚动不止，有人慌慌张张进来对千代女说：“有贵客来，午膳要好好准备。”  
千代女稀奇问：“是谁来了，这么大张旗鼓。”  
他们检非违使厅，除了长官兵部卿亲临，其余时候，也不见如此慌慌张张的。  
那人喝了一杯水，才定了心，道：“征夷大将军来了，就是那位迹部将军，正和手冢大人在茶室密谈。”  
龙马惊讶地站起来。  
千代女把他想问的话问出来：“怎么回事，这位大人为何会来我们检非违使厅？”  
那人低沉地说：“我听说，迹部大人的公子涉及了日前一桩流莺案，他的父亲不能相信刑部省中的官员，遂亲自押了人过来，要请手冢大人查明真相。”  
“哎呀，真是一桩大事呢。”千代女明显受了惊吓。  
“不管如何，先备好午膳吧。”那人交待。  
“我知道了。”  
龙马心生好奇，正想随通传的人去往前厅，千代女及时将他拦下了：“不行哦，小龙必须在我这里好好吃东西，那些事情交给卖力的年长男人去做啦。”  
这位夫人应该是得了谁的命令，让他乖乖地呆在食堂。龙马左思右想，也只有她妹妹的夫君，就是大石前辈会叮嘱了。  
他只好坐下来，继续吃面前的萨摩芋煮炖肉。但那双金色眼眸轻轻闪动光芒，无人知晓他要做什么。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
征夷大将军来访，千代女自是忙碌不已。龙马见她满头大汗，吩咐食材，更斥责闲懒的仆人不弄几条好鱼进来，眼看对自己无暇顾及了，便自告奋勇外出购置。千代女如何劳动一位高阶武官跑这一趟，当然不肯答应。  
龙马心中思忖，她若失了法子，必然亲自前去，那就管不到我了。  
果然，千代女眼见没有合适的，当即决定亲自出门，赶在备好午膳前回来。她叮嘱龙马留在堂食里，却也没有认真，等她前脚刚走，龙马随即离开，赶往后院去了。  
手冢的茶室外围，种着一圈漂亮的冬菊，与厅堂外的梅花格格不入，这是他进检非违使厅后不久作下的布置，竭力地要将讨好幸村大人的梅花树移种出去。  
此时早已初冬，菊花盛放，远比仍未开放的梅花更加漂亮，朵朵斗大的菊盏色彩各异，姿态妍丽，临风摇曳时美不胜收，却也少了遮蔽的地方。  
龙马不敢靠近茶室，唯恐手冢国光察觉，他便薄施小计，拦下一名托茶盘的小仆，亲自捧送了进去。  
茶室内，手冢正同迹部弘正谈及这桩案子，看见龙马送茶点进来，眉心一跳，生出一丝无奈，眼见这孩子恭恭敬敬送完茶点，正要在一旁侍立，他便说：“你出去吧。”  
以往茶室内不留随从，但若有要客来访，自是需人在门外边侯立，龙马便是看准这点，才抢了小仆的活儿。手冢当着客人，如此不留情面，着实令他难堪了。非但如此，对这般违常感到好奇的迹部弘正，不由也多看了龙马两眼，惊讶于此子不同寻常之处。  
迹部弘正波澜不惊地问：“手冢大人，这位是？”   
他此时已经看出，手冢遣出去的小仆与先前之人并不相同。  
“我一名不成器的部下。”手冢这般道，压低嗓音不快地呵斥，“还不快下去。”  
龙马并非第一次见他冷脸，却也是扫兴，随即讪讪起身退下了。  
迹部弘正饶有趣味地问：“何必呢，此子有何不同吗？”  
手冢冷冷说：“我御下不严，让将军大人见笑。不过是个顽皮的孩子，想见一见您的威仪罢了。”  
“哈哈，我看未必。”迹部弘正爽朗笑道，“他对上我的视线，竟然没有一点退缩，是个勇敢的孩子。”此话不如表面，透着明显的试探。  
“谬赞了。”手冢只作不知。  
此一则小插曲，很快揭过了。

龙马步出茶室，心中不快，他原想侯立在外，听他们说一说那个嚣张的贵公子的案件，却连一个字都没听见。那位征夷大将军的样貌，自然和迹部景吾极为相像，都说虎父无犬子，父亲这般庄重，怎么那个迹部公子那般风流轻浮呢？  
他转过回廊，抬头望见屋顶，心中忽然生出一计。  
今日风大，云层厚遮，天日当头不见照影。龙马便翻身上屋顶，悄悄在手冢茶室上方伏下，倒不是不够显眼，但他身形娇小，即便认出是他，也无人敢上前多问，只当没看见罢了。  
龙马仗着身手不错，手冢惯来也纵容他，并不认为有什么错处。  
但他听了片刻，手冢和迹部将军所说的话，东一榔头，西一棒子，竟令他越听越迷糊。  
说是闲谈，往日如何征讨虾夷，北边的驻地气候，民风民俗，倒是谈遍了。时不时牵涉到朝堂之事，也多是赞誉为佳。既有对真田帝的歌功颂德，也有对幸村太政大臣的敬佩褒扬，提起筱原之乱，两人更是互相恭维，一个说清除余孽的作风雷厉风行，一个说临危受命的品格武风严谨。  
正所谓老狐狸打机锋，互不相让，谦逊有道。  
龙马听得乏味，正愁二人说不到重点，一枝草茎突兀地凑近他的下颌，玩闹似地挠了又挠。他大吃一惊，转头便看见不二蹲在他身后，笑盈盈望着他。  
不二前辈？  
龙马惊讶对方竟然能在自己未曾察觉时，这般悄无声息地靠近。  
他生出一点儿不服气的纠结心性，顿时伸手去摘那根草。  
不二迅速抽回了草茎，负手一按屋瓦，身姿如轻燕一般往后飘荡而去。  
龙马不甘示弱，足下轻点瓦面，也追了出去，两人在屋顶上你追我逐，瞬间交手了十数回合。  
那一点轻如水滴的声响，终是让茶室内的两大高手察觉。  
迹部弘正摆出暧昧不明的笑，而手冢国光只作不知，面色从容地淡淡品茶。  
须臾片时，手冢道：“天气不错，看来野猫们上屋顶晒日头的习惯又来了。”  
迹部弘正击掌笑道：“正是检非违使厅安逸，才能瓦檐雀飞，顶有猫行呢。”  
如此取笑之意，令手冢面皮再厚也险险撑不住，心中暗自想，必然要好好说一说龙马，再不能过于纵容了。  
且说龙马与不二周助飞檐走壁，彼此你来我往，越发激起了他的争胜，可恼他身手再敏捷，也无法从不二手中抢过那枝草茎。  
不二始终笑眯眯地任他绕着转，见招拆招，不远离，也不反击，好似闲雅地逗弄。两人袖里藏花，足踏行云，流水般好看的招式频出不穷，最后龙马计上心来，突然变了速度，装作要攻向一边，待不二回防时猛地一个旋身，借势撩起他的羽织，令不二措手不及。  
龙马趁势，欺身上前，眼看就要夺走不二手中那枝野草。  
不二湖色眼眸微微一凝，突然伸手揽上龙马纤细的腰肢，后脚一个点地，带着两人往后倒去。  
龙马大惊失色，连忙收了要夺草的手，险险摁住房顶，却仍是摔在不二身上，教他搂了满怀。  
光天化日，两人在屋顶上如此作势，只教龙马面红耳赤，不由薄怒而起，指责不二道：“你好好的摔什么。”  
不二做一副委屈状：“明明是龙马逼得太紧，害我摔倒了。”  
“胡说，你方才还好好的。”龙马见他狡辩，更是不满，急切地指责。  
不二适时收手道：“好了，都是我不对，向龙马赔个礼。”他放开这少年，在屋顶上盘腿坐下，顺便扫了扫袖子，将那草茎扔下去。  
“你现在可以告诉我，为什么要蹲在手冢的茶室上方？”他笑容不减，语意却很认真。  
龙马心虚，也好好地坐下，道：“我今天听大家说，迹部将军来这里是为了迹部公子的案子。我就十分好奇——”  
他将所听见的话一五一十告知不二，末了，又稀奇问他：“不过一个死掉的流莺，再买一只就是了，为什么闹到要出人命的样子？”  
不二闻言，惊诧地望向他。  
见龙马十分认真，他再也绷不住表情，开怀大笑起来。  
龙马更是一头雾水：“不二前辈，你笑什么？”  
不二笑声震天，让龙马渐渐感到不对，虽然不知缘由，但前辈这是在笑他吗？  
只见不二勾了勾手指，让龙马坐过来，在他身边附耳说了几句话。  
龙马听完，顿时满面臊红，尴尬无比。  
不二见状，又笑开了。  
“好了，你不许笑了。”龙马难堪不已，越发讨厌被如此嘲笑，不管不顾地伸手去捂不二的嘴。  
不二柔柔一遮，将龙马的手指握在手心中，纤细的手指连着小一圈的手掌，可以整个包覆住。他摸到熟悉的茧子，这是习武之人的凭证。  
“这件事你不要管了，手冢自然有他的安排。如果实在好奇，等我回头办案时再说与你听。”他拉过龙马，亲昵地相靠在一起。  
龙马闷闷地说：“可是……前辈你能去办案，我又要被禁足吗，十天要过了。”  
“这事我也不能做主呀。”不二无奈道，“不如待会你问问手冢？不是我说……他肯定知道，你今日如此造次地偷听了。”  
言下之意，怕是没什么希望。  
“手冢前辈真麻烦……”龙马咕哝一句，看在不二眼里可爱得紧，伸手捏了捏他气鼓鼓的脸颊。  
“乖一点，别任性了啊。”不二搂着龙马，觉得怀中小小一只，隐隐约约的香气沁心宁神，悄然戳中他心间柔软的部分。无意识轻轻嗅着墨色发间，眸色轻暗数分。  
龙马忽然抬头，那道纯净如洗的金色眸光直勾勾映入不二的眼帘，令他的魂魄都震慑几分。  
“不二前辈替我说说情吧，呐？”  
如此清澈的眼眸，略显不自在的撒娇，等不二回过神来，他已经下意识回了话。  
“……好。”  
龙马绽出一个笑颜，绝艳之色令人恍惚，仍带着浓浓的得意：“那就这样说定了。”  
不二倏尔一笑，伸手勾过龙马挺翘的鼻梁，刮得他面色一怔，瞬间失神了，只愣愣地盯着不二瞧，心中隐隐发痒。  
“龙马……”不二低声呓语，眸中隐隐的情绪犹如暗涌。  
两人皆感到一种不同往常的气氛，空气中逐渐发酵，说不清、道不明，惹人无端遐思。  
便在此时——  
“不二！小龙！你们在屋顶上干什么哪，抓猫吗？”  
菊丸英二清朗的声音如一盆冷水浇醒了屋顶上的两人，龙马飞速拉开距离，朝下望去。不二也适时收回揽住龙马的手，做出无意之举。  
“没什么，跟龙马闹着玩呢。”他这般回喊道。  
龙马听他这样说，心里没来由一阵不快，便不搭理他，径自翻身落地，朝菊丸走去。  
“英二前辈，你回来了。”他乖巧地站在菊丸前面。  
不二也轻身纵下，团起双手，笑眯眯地站在身后，状若无常地问：“今天回来的好早，下午不去了？”  
菊丸得意地摆手：“西市当值，当然要回来吃午饭啦。我刚刚看见千代女买了一筐鲜鱼，走走走，今天能吃到美味的烤鱼咯！”  
他一手勾过龙马的肩膀，哥俩好地大步迈向堂食，龙马嘀咕一句“英二前辈，很痛”，却没有躲开菊丸。不二好笑地摇摇头，慢悠悠地跟了上去。


End file.
